Twisted Poetry
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: The metal was cold as it passed through you... You did not scream, only bit down on your lip, drawing blood, its coppery fluids creeping between your teeth. Sakura fulfills her promise to Sasuke. SasuSaku collection
1. Twisted Poetry

Twisted Poetry

A Naruto one-shot

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Author's note: Deeply inspired by the fanart "La Petite Mort". The link is: http:// nami86. deviantart. com/ art/ The-Little-Death- 65485780 (no spaces). I'm pretty positive the artist's mental image was not like this fic, but just looking at the art alone, without knowing its back story, I just HAD to write this down.

* * *

You had made a promise to yourself that you would stick with him until the bitter end. You were only twelve when you made that promise, a naïve genin powered by faith and love.

And even though he left, you still kept that promise.

And even though you grew older and stronger, you still kept that promise.

Because he took a piece of your heart all those years ago.

And as you all gathered by chance in front of the Akatsuki, you could not forget your promise. You watched Sasuke as he was stuck under his brother's spell, watched in horror as he drew his sword and held its point in the direction of his torso.

You should not have been able to move. The blond companion a distance away, Poor Naruto, was stuck under the jutsu as well, eyes to the ground, screaming, bleeding… but alive.

You had one second to spare as your eyes darted back and forth between the two. And in the blink of an eye, you made your decision.

The metal was cold as it passed through you. The strength of the young Uchiha was admirable, you had to admit to yourself, as you heard him break flesh twice. You did not scream, only bit down on your lip, drawing blood, its coppery fluids creeping between your teeth.

You landed on top of him as his back fell to the ground. A grunt escaped his lips as he spoke your name. "Sakura…"

You could feel your blood, its warm life force pour out of your body. It was twisted poetry, you thought, as you remained lying on him, your wounds touching one another. And as your blood physically flowed onto his wound, you sadly wondered if _you_ were ever a part of him long before this tragic accident. "I…" Just the act of speaking brought pain to your chest. "I was trying… to save you…" You averted your head and coughed, spatters of blood staining his neck. "You weren't… you weren't supposed to… end up like this." Whether you were talking about his fate as a rogue Konoha-nin or his fate to his own sword, you were not sure… perhaps both.

He surprised you with a smirk and he managed the strength to touch a hand to your back. "You're still annoying," he said softly.

Was it strange to think that as an endearment?

No, because that was all you had.

However…

You leaned forward and for a brief second, you let your lips brush his. It was a soft movement; you were not even sure if what you did was true.

Your heart skipped. Was it because of Sasuke? Was it because of the slow approaching death?

Your vision became hazy as you tried to focus your eyes on the sharingans before you. "Tell me," he requested calmly, "Why?"

Why did you track him down for this long? Why did you jump in the path of his sword? Why did you still dream of him at night? Why did you just kiss him just now? All of it could be answered by just one sentence.

"I made a promise…" you answered, "to stay with you… until the bitter end." You swallowed the blood that collected in your mouth. "But… but this… I didn't…. I didn't want you to die though."

"I'm already dead," he said, eyes to your own. "I died as soon as I stepped out of Konoha."

You admitted quietly. "The moment you told me 'Thank you'… I died… just a little."

His hands on your body were somewhat warm. That was enough comfort, you convinced yourself as your vision darkened and all you heard was white noise. And just before the colors of life faded, a soft and quiet "Thank you" cut through your senses.


	2. Satisfaction

Satisfaction

A Naruto ones-shot

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Author's note: Inspired again by nami86's art.

* * *

You felt a rush up your spine as you watched your pet run its body up her frame. Doku, you called him, slowly slithered up the young woman's body, circling her leg, winding around the waist of her small frame.

Underneath you, Sakura trembled.

Satisfaction ran through your bones.

She exhaled, sending delicious sounds to your ears.

_Don't admit you want her._

You moved your hand to her hair, stroking her locks ever so gently as Doku wound tighter around Sakura's leg. Sakura's hand pawed your robes, grasping them desperately as if it were a lifeline. You could feel her warm chakra at her fingertips, and for a minute, you wondered if _every bit of her _was just as warm. You grabbed her wrist with your other hand and pulled it away from your body.

_Don't give in. Not too easily._

"You're all alone, Sakura," you whispered. "No one can help you."

"I don't need any help," she breathed slowly. "I can take you myself."

"Is that so?" you mocked. "Because the way I see things, the odds are not in your favor…" Your words trailed off as Doku moved again. He moved his head under the hem of her shirt and weaved its way up, up against the plain of her stomach, up between the small valley of her chest, and out through the neck of her shirt. Sakura's hands gripped fists of air and she breathed heavily, sending your blood to warm. Her sounds filled you with thrills, an aching desire… along with a tinge of jealousy towards your pet.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, repairing your ego. She was flushed a flattering shade of pink.

_Just what else about her is pink?_

You let go of her wrists and both of her hands fell to the cold floor beneath you, as if a weight was pinning them down for you. Your hand reached for the waist of her shorts and you lifted it up. Doku quickly moved, going down its original path and inserting its head into her shorts. He pulled through, rubbing himself against her hips and coming through, against her thigh. As he slithered through, his path included her legs' junction, rubbing itself on her center. Her body betrayed her and her back tightened, moving her chest up, her mouth releasing a breathy moan through her pink lips; her voice set your blood to boil.

_You'll do more than that by the time I'm through with you._


	3. Save You

Save You

A Naruto one-shot

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

The sight brought a cold chill down your spine. He was almost unrecognizable to you. His eyes were dark, red set upon black. His skin turned to the shade of coal with blotches of red blood on his face and clothes. His hair lengthened to a wild mane and a pair of wings, like grotesque, monstrous hands ripped through his shirt, came forth from his back and reached for the sky.

The sight of him left you speechless.

Especially when you saw whom he was holding by the throat. Your companion's black and orange shirt was stained with blood, his side ripped, red fluid pouring out of his mid-section. The blond in orange had his eyes closed but he had bubbles of chakra pouring out of his backside, dark orange energy that made the shape of tails.

You did not expect to stumble onto this.

You knew better than to get in the way of the Kyuubi. You knew better than to get in the way of an avenger. But you leaped, jumping between them because your heart told you to.

"Don't!" you screamed, pulling yourself against Sasuke's chest. You heard Naruto's body fall to the ground and you breathed in relief. And for a moment, you were twelve years old, once again in the Forest of Death.

You felt his heart beat, as if it was reaching for your hands, reminding you that he was human, that he was still Sasuke and that he was truly there.

"You're in the way," he told you.

"You have to stop," you informed him. "Or Naruto—The Kyuubi--!"

"I don't need you to save me," his voice spoke with more force. "I never did."

"Yes you did! You still do!"

"I'm not weak!" his wings stretched higher.

"I never thought you were!" you exclaimed. "I don't want to save you because I think you're weak. I want to save you because I love you!"

Time stood still for a few moments. For a brief breath, you felt his fingers brush the hair right behind your ear.

Suddenly, a growl, a scream erupted from behind you. You felt Sasuke's hand on your shoulder and it shoved you to the ground. You fell forward into the dirt, your gloves scraping against the hard earth. You peered over your shoulder and watched in horror, stared as Naruto pushed his hand right into Sasuke's stomach. Naruto bared his teeth, dripping with saliva and bloodlust as the crimson fluid sprayed from Sasuke's midsection.

You screamed in horror. "Sasuke-kun!" You looked to your other companion. "Naruto! Don't!"

Sasuke's dark eyes turned to you and a trickle of blood trailed out of his mouth. "Get out of here!" he ordered.

You shook your head. "I can't… I can't…"

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered. He gripped his hands on Naruto's arm that was to his abdomen, burying his nails in his flesh. Naruto howled in pain and you could only watch as Sasuke took flight, bringing Naruto with him, leaving you out of harm's way.


	4. Closer

Closer  
A Naruto one-shot  
Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
Notes: Inspired by nami86's fanart called "Problems (Part 1 and 2)". I also took the Nine Inch Nails song "Closer" into consideration when writing this. I'm not sure if this is what nami86 had in mind when drawing it... I listened to the song about 10 times while staring at the drawings before I started writing stuff down... Here's my interpretation.

Non-graphic sexual content ahead. I warn you!

* * *

When she walked into your room, you did not expect for your body to respond like that. Immediately, you smelled the familiar fragrance of her shampoo; it was a gentle touch of spring flowers in the air. Why did you remember something as trivial as that...?

Who would have thought that it would cause your blood to rush.

Haruno Sakura represented all the virtues of Konoha: strength, intelligence, grace, prosperity, purity...

You wanted to desecrate her.

With a hand to her throat, you pinned her against the wall. With both calloused hands, you gripped her shoulders so she would not escape you, dotting her skin with bruises. And her kiss, her kiss that was so sweet, sweet like red wine and just as intoxicating.

You wanted to complicate her.

You were used to feeling empty. All these years in the dark, underground, voided you of senses. So why did it change with her? This world of darkness, sweat, blood and tears... You wanted to pour it all into her. She could take you away from all that, if you let her.

You wanted to violate her.

She let you touch her, did she not? You pinned her hands above her head. She let you zip her tunic open. You buried your lips in her cleavage, tasting her sweet sweat that beaded her flesh. Animal instincts kicked in when you listened to her whimper and moan your name. It caused such a boost, such a delight...

You wanted to penetrate her.

Before she could say a word, you pulled down her shorts, pulled down your own pants and pushed yourself between her legs. She let out an earth-shattering scream but it just fueled you, fueled you to pump harder and faster. You relished the thrill of feeling her from the inside, feeling how warm and soft and yielding she was around you.

And somewhere around the time you reached the climatic physical euphoria, you shut your eyes tight, watching as a white light appeared in your vision. You were consumed in the heat, the movement, the drive--.

Until--.

"I love you."

Your world stopped.

Did she say...?

Something struck you then.

Did you just...? You did, didn't you?

Ever so slowly, you felt something trickle into your insides; it weighed over you so strongly that you could barely breathe. Your peripherals closed in and the back of your eyes began to sting.

Her body was shaking. You could hear her sniffles, feel her tears wet your neck...

You pulled her closer against your body, embracing her against your chest.

What have you done?


	5. Another Time

Another Time

A Naruto one-shot

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Notes: Due to recent turn of events, namely Sasuke's recent decision about his new mission, I spawned this piece. With that being said, SPOILERS CONCERNING CHAPTERS 400+.

* * *

Lightning fell from the heavens.

Flames burst through the land.

Smoke clouded the sky.

Cliffsides collapsed into rivers and canyons.

You weren't sure how much of Konoha would be left. It was hard to be concerned when the man you were in love with was standing right before you, covered in scrapes, cuts and blood... some probably not his own.

And you looked just as bad.

You should have tried to stop him, seeing as he was the one who engaged the destruction of Konoha. But you knew that his ties to his clan were far stronger that any other association he possessed. Including you.

"Sasuke-kun..." you sighed.

He stared at you with such attentive eyes.

"There's really... no going back? Is there?" You wanted to hold on to that last slip of hope before you became completely jaded.

"You're loyal to Konoha," he told you, bearing his teeth in frustration. "And yet, I don't hate you. Why?"

"You're trying to destroy the life I hold dear," you imitated as your feet moved closer to him, "But I still love you. Why?"

He was quiet for a few moments before asking, "So? Now what?"

You took a deep breath and declared, "As a member of Konohagakure, I have to stop my enemies." It broke your heart to say such hateful things. But you were taught that since childhood. "But with you... I don't..."

"Pity," he simply said.

You both attacked, you a fraction of a second after him.

You slashed him on the cheek with your kunai.

He used his sword to cut you in the arm.

Your kunai cut his left rib.

You raised your arms for another attack but then were introduced to the feeling of cold steel through your stomach. You cried out in pain but Sasuke embraced you with his other arm, while holding the sword in place.

"I'm sorry," his breath shook. His own face was painted in colors of pain and regret. "Not in this lifetime, Sakura. Maybe the next."

"Sasuke--."

He leaned forward, kissing you fiercely, kissing you with all the passion he possessed. Your arms felt like lead as you let them fall to your sides. And as he encased your lips in his, he yanked out his blade. You wanted to scream against his lips but he muffled your pain into his mouth, holding the sound close.

You could feel your strength quickly leaving your body. You didn't have the strength to at least open your eyes, witness the blood run out of your body, and watch him say with such regretful eyes, "Another time, Sakura. It will work."

You wouldn't open your eyes again.


End file.
